


Cool Your Jets

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Supernatural [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Cas is hurt and Dean is *pissed.*





	Cool Your Jets

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: DeanCas : established relationship + anger born from worry ^^

“Get the fuck outta my way!” Dean shouted. He ducked right, trying to get around Gabe, the fucking jackass, anticipated him and spread his arms wide, blocking the way down the hall.

“Cool your jets, Deanie bop!” 

“Abso-fraggin-lutely not! I gotta see Cas!” Dean dodged right, and Gabe intercepted him again.

“You ain’t seein’  _anyone_ with that ‘must do’ attitude!”

Growling in fury, Dean threw a punch but Gabe, damn him to hell, avoided the blow. Even angrier, Dean tried again, and Gabe  _caught his damn fist_.

“How–?” Dean broke off with a groan as Gabe squeezed. 

“Weak sauce.” Gabe gave him a cold grin and threw his arm aside. “Can’t think why I should let you see my bro, ever again, with moves like that.”

Pain tingled up from his wrist and his anger evaporated. Slumping against the wall, Dean rubbed his temples with his off hand. God, he was tired, and Cas was…Cas was…

“Seriously how the fuck can you keep crackin’ jokes  _now_?”

“You gonna throw any more punches?” asked Gabe. Dean shook his head, and Gabe relaxed. “Look, Deanette, we all got different coping mechanisms. You get mad enough to get thrown outta the hospital, and I call you a fuckin’ moron.”

A retort sprang to Dean’s lips, but he let it go. “How is he?” 

“He’s been better,” said Gabe. “But he’s going to recover.” Gabe’s voice was hard, determined; if sheer force of will could heal Castiel, Gabe had it covered. “We can see him when he gets out of surgery. Til then, sit.”

And Dean sat.

And waited.


End file.
